


Whimpering Disaster

by AdamRonan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, New Year Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamRonan/pseuds/AdamRonan
Summary: Ronan and Adam celebrate New Year together out in the cold. Well, there's dry humping anyway.





	Whimpering Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Typographical and gramatical errors would be my mistake. I wrote this because i've got nothing better to do during vacations. Be prepared this is probably shit. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.

Last day of the year; celebration is almost a requirement to end it. Liquor becomes water, and fireworks turn to lamps. The air smelling like smoke; the streets filled with noise coming from busy civilians. Ronan stopped by the first liquor shop he saw and bought three bottles of Budweiser, despite knowing that he would be the only one drinking, anyway. He shivered when he stepped outside, “Fucking weather”, he thought. He ran towards his car, quickly shut the doors, and turned up the heater while rubbing his hand against his thin white shirt, which did nothing to help. He instantly regretted what he was wearing. He drove towards Monmouth Manufacturing, where the small party is to be held. 

He was on the process of parking the BMW, when he heard the sound of a car that was almost 50 years old. He can almost hear Adam’s faint curses flowing with the wind. He smiled, yet never said a word. He and Adam went inside the apartment with nothing but a nod to acknowledge each other.

  
“Ronan! Thought you died.”, Blue shouted as she sneaked a glance to see who arrived, Ronan only rolled his eyes and raised his hands to show the bottles.

  
“Who’d be drinking those?” she asked.

  
“Your mom”, Ronan snarked and flashed her a grin as Blue attacked him with vulgar hand gestures. They only laughed.

  
Gansey and Adam were already discussing something when Ronan went to sit on the couch. He never said anything, stayed quiet, and watched the movie played on the screen. When he turned his head to check if they were still talking, he was greeted by Adam’s stare. Fuck, he was nervous; just as he was about to ask Adam a rude question, Adam stood up and went to the kitchen/laundry/bathroon. Ronan sighed and closed his eyes, he never really felt tired and drowsy until this moment. Ronan dreamt of lips.

  
Earthquake was what Ronan thought of when he felt the shaking; no, he is shaking. “Wake up”, he heard someone. “Wake up, it’s time for the lights”, that someone was named Adam Parrish. His eyes look gentle and conscious, for he might have been hesitant to disturb Ronan knowing he rarely sleeps.  
\-------  
Adam didn’t know a God,somehow, sleeps nor shows himself in a couch. He only intended to make coffe for both him and Ronan when he left; yet when he came back, Eros was comfortably closing his eyes and wandering about in his dreams. He quietly stepped forward and sat beside Ronan, concerned he might intrude his peaceful slumber. Adam saw the air come out of the boy’s parted lips, wondered what it would smell like,though, at the same time confused the shit out of him why such dumb thoughts escape his subconscious mind. Undeniably, Ronan was a gorgeous man; without the foul words and petty insults.He wondered what those lips taste like; full, red, and sinfully soft. Wondered if those lips would taste like his words.

  
He stopped wondering when Gansey’s voice called him, “Hurry up, fireworks are up there already.”.

  
“We’ll be there in a second.” he said as Ronan moved slightly to get confortable.

  
Gansey went back outside as Adam went back to stare at Ronan’s face. He wants to kiss those lips, wants to bite them. But unpredictability is the root of all hesitations, so he stood up once more, lightly shook Ronan’s shoulders, and told him to go outside for the countdown.

  
He needed to escape his own thoughts.  
He swallowed beer for the first time.  
\--------  
Ronan layed his back on the cement,although cold, to see fireworks with the night sky. The colors swim through his eyes, but there is nothing brighter than Adam’s genuine smile. He smiles throughout the pyrotechnics display as if all his problems faded like those lights. He shut his eyes and listened to the sound of laughter and explosion. Never did he noticed Adam stared back at him. Blue and Gansey kissed as the display ceased.

  
“You’re not going back, yet?” Blue asked as Gansey curled a hand on her shoulders to keep her warm.

  
“I think I’ll stay here for a while.” he said, looking at Ronan. Blue nodded then went inside with Gansey.

"They’ll be having sex”, Ronan said without opening his eyes. He did not move a joint. Adam laughed, those laughter going near Ronan’s ear. He opened his eyes to see where Adam was, surprisingly, he is beside him, now.

  
“Shit. Don’t give me that image.” he replied while laughing, still. Ronan was struck dumb with Adam’s face. He was beautiful. Achingly beautiful. His laugh like music to his ears, his eyes brilliant like a child’s, his hands - those fucking hands- the heart of all his daydreams. He wants to kiss those hands, calloused by hard manual labor, wants to lick them, wants to suck them. Fucking. Shit. He. Was. Fucking. Hard. Good thing that Adam wasn’t looking at him, he quickly hid his hard-on by shifting his body so he was facing the floor.

  
“What happened to you? Bad stomach?” asked Adam.

  
He only shook his head. Adam laughed again, that spurred his dick even more. God, he was fucking pathetic. He thinks he can get off by Adam’s laugh alone. He might not even need to be touched. He wants to leave, but the moment was too precious to be disturbed. So, instead, he tried to make conversation.

  
“Do you smell your feet when you remove your socks?” he asked Adam out of sudden; that was the first thing that came to mind.

  
“Jesus, Ronan, what kind of question is that?” he replies, sounding very fond.

  
Ronan. That was new. Adam called him Ronan. He always called him Lynch. Just when he thinks his boner will miraculously subside, turns out he was dumbly wrong. It stayed firm and painful, wanting release. We’ll, thank fucking hell. He was very unfortunate for Adam’s observant mind. He kept bugging Ronan what was wrong, Ronan kept redirecting the subject. This went on for hours then silence followed.

  
“Hey”, muttered Adam, finally breaking the silence with a loud sigh.

  
“Yeah?”, Ronan drawled.

  
“Can I...?”

"Can you what?”

  
“Nevermind.”

  
“Parrish, come on. What is it?”

  
“Nothing. It’s dumb.”

  
“Is it dumber than me?

  
“You’re not dumb”

  
“That does not make me feel better.”

  
“Then forget about it.”

  
“How can I do that when you made me even curious”

  
“Stop. Seriously.”

  
“Parrish, it’s just me”

  
Adam never replied and stayed silent. He was so sure Adam would just sleep there and then, yet just as he was to give up and roll over, his dick finally gone soft, Adam pressed a hand on his back and pushed him down once more. Adam, you little shit. He wanted to cry for help, his heart bursting to pieces.

  
“It’s your tattoo, I want to see it.” Adam finally spoke.

  
“Do you?” Ronan asked, almost curiously.

  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

  
“The fuck would I mind?”, and with that, he stripped off his shirt quickly and flatted his chest against the cold cement.

Hell, he’d even let Adam touch his whole body if he’d ask. He would break his bones if that’s what Adam wanted. He’d always get what he could take. Tonight he’ll take this, whatever this is, he’ll take it all.

Adam scooted closer, his breath lingering on the back of Ronan’s neck. He shivered. Maybe both of them did, but neither said anything. He just breathed deeply as Adam traced his tattoo lightly at first, then harder the next. Ronan suffocated his own moan, trying to keep the situation friendly.  
\--------  
Adam is dizzy, he wants to rest his head on Ronan’s back and smell his comforting scent until he sleeps. Adam is nothing but a diligent boy, he kept prodding Ronan’s perfect back. Damn, Ronan is fucking hot. Burning hot. His fingers ignited, wanting to cool his fingers with Ronan’s sweat. The only problem is that Ronan isn’t sweating, he is freezing. Adam kept going, touching the skin with ink, touching the skin without the ink. Fuck, Adam. What is wrong with you. Yet he never stopped, Ronan’s rough breaths made him delirious, wanted to keep making him breathe out those silent whimpers. He touched all of his back, he might have touched his heart too. He needed to make sure, so he softly grabbed Ronan’s shoulders, flipped him over then carefully landed his palm on his chest, feeling Ronan’s heartbeat. He felt it, alright.

  
Ronan’s eyes stared at him, curiously observing his actions. Adam had been busy with Ronan’s beating heart, he is distracted now. Ronan’s inviting lips called for his eye, parted in a very obscene way. He needed to caress those lips. Then, surprisingly, he fucking did.

  
Ronan did not react, he remained calm as if waiting for Adam to do something. Adam continued when he sensed that Ronan would not be stopping him at any moment. He ran his thumb back and forth, repeatedly, spreading the saliva to make the task easier. Adam was in trance by how good it felt. Soft and warm. His mouth wanting to feel the same way. And so he placed his own lips on top of Ronans.

Ronan became stiff. He might have been surprised. He kissed those haunting lips with intense passion, Ronan finally kissed back.

  
“Fuck, Adam.” he was breathily exclaimed. Adam looked into his eyes in return then kissed him again.

  
“Yeah... Fuck.” said Adam, seductively, while nipping his jaw.

  
“You’re fucking out of your mind, you don’t even want this.”

  
“Don’t I?” Adam replied for the last time for he vigorously kissed Ronan and placed himself on top of the other boy, slotting his hips in between.

  
Pleasure. He felt it. Pleasure. Pleasure. Fucking pleasure is going to kill him.

  
Ronan is breathing madly, unconsciously pushing his hips up. Both of them moaning and panting. Sweating despite the freezing atmosphere, keeping themselves warm. Adam grabbed Ronan’s hips, kept it still, and ground his own onto his. They’re motherfucking whimpering. Ronan had a single tear dropping down his cheek, Adam licked it clean. His tongue travelling from Ronan’s clavicles to Ronan’s earlobe, lightly biting his ear. They are out of breathe.

  
“Adam...” Ronan cried as he frantically pushed his impatient dick on Adam fucking Parrish. He wished he could be less vulnerable, but, fuck, he wasn’t. He was going to come. Wow. The thought of coming with Adam made him demented. Ronan let his hands wander on Adam’s back, pressing and pulling skin. Then, with the help of his lust, he slipped his hands into Adam’s pants and kneaded the soft muscle he found.

  
“Jesus, FUCK” Adam was breathing hard, slamming his face on Ronan’s chest, his thoughts incoherent. Ronan felt the wetness between them. They both came. They both fucking came. Adam looked debauched, and, damn, Ronan was proud of it.

  
“So, what now, genius?” asked Ronan, sleepily.

  
“Now, we go inside and sleep.” Adam replied sounding very tired.

"Why’d you kiss me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

  
“Shit, Parrish, of course it wasn’t. You fucking surprised me.”

  
“Hah. That’s answers why you’ve been so stiff”

  
“Why did you do it?”

  
“Because I like you, shithead”

  
“Oh”

  
“Yeah, right, ‘Oh’”, Adam mocked.

  
They layed there for a moment then decided it was too cold to stay there still just when their sweat dried. As they were staring at the ceiling in Ronan’s room, Ronan, finally, spoke.

  
“I do too, you know.”

  
“You do what?”

  
“I like you too, that is.” Ronan hid his face using a pillow. Adam laughed.

  
“I know, Ronan. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Sorry for that shitty writing. And thanks for reading, of course.


End file.
